


Ready?

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair knows what he's talking about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready?

## Ready?

by silvina

Author's website:  <http://www.learnlink.emory.edu/~sdelcul/index2.html>

Standard Disclaimer. For Shannon--what's the difference between romantic sap, and sappy romance? There's no plot, and not sex, but so what? Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

* * *

Blair was sure it would be okay. He'd said so. Normally, that would be all Jim needed to convince himself. He'd just end up doing whatever Blair said anway. But this time, he just needed a little convincing. Thankfully, Blair was up to the job and he had an idea. 

He leaned in and kissed Jim with everything he was and could be. Together they'd be fine. 

And Jim knew with that first kiss that their lives wouldn't be perfect. They'd argue, they'd fight, and then they'd make up. The kiss wouldn't really change anything. He smiled. 

"Do that again." 

* * *

End Ready? by silvina: sdelcul@yahoo.com

Author and story notes above.

  
Disclaimer: _The Sentinel_ is owned etc. by Pet Fly, Inc. These pages and the stories on them are not meant to infringe on, nor are they endorsed by, Pet Fly, Inc. and Paramount. 


End file.
